


When In Paris

by Redace



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redace/pseuds/Redace
Summary: Art for: threenimonsongallifrey. Hope you like it!- More Politics 2017





	When In Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threenimonsongallifrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threenimonsongallifrey/gifts).



http://orig14.deviantart.net/e2bc/f/2017/131/3/5/romana_and_leela_by_kanvos-db8vjrr.png


End file.
